Too Cold For Angels
by NikitaRain
Summary: On a dark night, when summer turns to fall, things go from bad to worse. Lines will be crossed, secrets will be kept and and trust will be tested between siblings. Nothing can be kept in the dark though, because at the end of every tunnel is a light. [Human AU, RussiaxFemChina, Rated M for cursing, Adult content(much later), and Dark Themes.]


_~White lips, pale face, breathing in snowflakes. Burnt lungs, sour taste.~_

_A-Team; Ed Sheeran._

* * *

Chang was walking home alone that night. It was dark, and the only thing lighting her way was the dim light of the street lamps. Her brother was at home waiting for her, of course, and it was late. Unfortunately, she had had a late shift at the restaurant so she was only just now getting out. It seemed odd for her, she wasn't used to it. It was almost scary. After hearing stories about what happened to people at night, the thought of walking home terrified her.

She wasn't even half way home when she started feeling as though something, or someone, was watching her. Like a startled rabbit, Chang quickly came to a stop and just stood on the sidewalk, frozen in place. She looked around for someone that could be watching her, but to her startled terror, she didn't see anyone.

Fears nagged at the back of her mind, making her take a deep breath to try and calm down. Movement in the corner of her eye made her jump. Instantly, her eyes turned in the direction of the alley entrance she was standing by, her body shaking at the thought of what could be there.

"H-h-hello?" she called nervously.

"Hello," a strong Russian accent said from behind her.

Chang froze and her eyes widened before she quickly turned to face the tall Russian standing behind her. "I-i-ivan?" she whispered nervously. This was the same guy who had been stalking her for at least a month now, filling her head with nightmares, and now here he was standing before her with an evil smirk on his face.

Chang nervously took a step back, but he only took a bigger step closer to her. Before she could even scream out for help, Ivan grabbed a hold of her wrist and covered her mouth. He roughly pushed her into the dark alleyway and up against the cold, dank wall. His smirked seemed to widen as she started struggling.

"No use fighting, you're all mine now," he whispered into her ear, planting light kisses along her neck. Ivan slowly made his way up the line of her jaw, and before Chang could even utter a sound of objection, he grinded against her, allowing her to feel the bulge through his pants. Ivan's smirk widened further at the sound of her whimpering in response. "I've heard you're still fresh… Well tonight that's going to change."

His eyes searched up and down her body. He chuckled, "Oh how much fun you will be." He suddenly grew serious. "Now, I'm going to let go of your mouth; if you so much as think to scream for help I'll make sure you wish you hadn't! Got it?" he growled at her making her whimper again and quickly nod her head in agreement. His serious demeanor faded, and he returned to the dark, sadistic man that had started this, his sly, evil smirk returning. "Good."

Ivan released his grip on her mouth as he slowly trailed his hand up her arm. His hand forced her arm up and he didn't stop until he had a firm grip on her wrists. He pinned them to the wall above her head, easily holding both of her wrists with just one of his big hands. His free hand then ventured down the length of her body, not stopping until it reached her hip.

He moved up against her, pinning her body to the wall and letting her get a feel of his erect member between her legs. Chang's lower body tingled in response, but rather than moaning, she started whimpering again. "Pl-please Ivan… Let me go," she whispered fearfully to him.

He chuckled in response to her pleas, "And why could I do that?" His hand smoothly undid her pants, forcing them to the ground, leaving her feeling exposed. His next slip of the hand left her panties falling as well.

Ivan's lips returned to her neck, making her tense at his touch. The reaction only turned him on more as he lightly bit into the slender column of flesh. He carefully undid his pants for her since he had her hands pinned. The pants fell, followed quickly by his boxers.

Rubbing up against her once more to ensure he was fully erect, he couldn't help but smirk at the whimpered moan that answered him. He chuckled darkly, "Ah yes… that's it, do not fight it. You know you want this."

Chang was completely terrified by this point. She didn't want this. She didn't want any of this! All of her attempts to get him to stop failed. The only moans that were escaping her were purely reflexive. Of course her body was pleasured by his touch, the feel of his member against her most private area, but she herself hated this.

It was only a matter of time before Ivan used his free hand to slowly lift up one of her legs. He rammed himself inside of her, shattering her hymen with the first thrust. His smirk widened at the gasped, pained sound she made. He'd be sure to leave bruises.

Fear crept further into Chang at the sight of the evil smirk on his face. He liked this? He enjoyed seeing her in pain? The thought only scared her more. What else would he do to her? Pain still flooded her lower body as he started thrusting in and out. She held back the moans her body wanted to let out, she didn't want to pleasure him, she wasn't some toy.

Ivan growled noticing she was trying to hold back. In response to her actions he slapped her as hard as he could. Chang gasped at the sudden hit, her head being pushed roughly to the side by the force. "Don't. Hold. Anything. Back." Ivan snarled at her.

Chang whimpered softly but nodded to him, promising to do as he said. He wouldn't stop harming her if she disobeyed him. Ivan narrowed his eyes and nodded before going back to thrusting in and out of her while sucking and biting her neck right beneath her jaw.

This time, out of fear, Chang started moaning in response to his thrusts, giving into him like he wanted. This made the Russian smirk in triumph. She was his! All his! Once he was through with her, no man would touch her.

His erection started to throb inside her and he moaned, feeling her own sex throb as well. His member pounded against her walls, hitting sweet spots that would make her moan even if she hated it. Lost in the ecstasy, he pounded against her harder and deeper, making sure every inch of him was inside of her. It wasn't until her walls started to tighten that he finally came inside of her with a moan.

He leaned against her, his face buried into her neck. "Now you're mine," he whispered evilly. He repeated that a few times, sending only more fear into her mind. Her family would never accept her if they knew about this, this was dishonoring the family, even if she didn't want this.

With a slight bit of relief, Ivan pulled out of her and pulled up his pants, a smirk still planted on his face. "Sweet dreams," he whispered seductively before he strolled away into the night, leaving Chang all alone in the dark alleyway.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright so first I'd like to say I'm sorry if you take offence to this. If you have started reading my Apocalyptic Hetalia story you'll understand that I am highly into dark things, chaos, characters being abused in some way (Whether it be mental or physical), death, all of that stuff. Another story i'm working on is something similar to Apocalyptic Hetalia but since it's not a fandom I can't post it to show you what I mean. I'm sure a lot of you will think I'm weird of have a sick obsession with this kind of stuff but I'd like to remind you that all of this does happen in real life. Bad things happen every day, and I just like showing that in my stories. So I'm sorry if you don't like depressing or messed up stuff lol You most likely wont like the rest of this short story(I don't plan on making this very long like I do with AH). If you did like this chapter and you like reading depressing/messed up things like some people, I encourage you to keep an eye out for the next chapter ^-^. Thank you for reading!


End file.
